One Piece 15 Años Despues
by Brisa D. Dragneel
Summary: Este Fanfic, esta basado en algo completamente fuera del One Piece original. si el manga contradice no es culpa de uno :)
1. Chapter 1

Como e aclarado en varias ocasiones este Fic lo hago junto con otra persona en otra pagina, pero me dedicare también a subirlo aquí :)

Proceder a aclarar algunas cosas:

1- El método de narración: Para representar las palabras del narrador de ocupara el subtitulado  
Para representar flashback se utilizara la _cursiva  
_ Para indicar ataque se ocupan la **negrita**

2- Esta serie de fancics es mi interpretacion personal de como ser el futuro de One Piece, por lo que la trama de la historia podrá ser contradecido por el manga.

3- Lo personajes solo serán nombrados en la historia y sus acciones, las características físicas serán aclaradas en un Spoiler aparte.

Personajes Principales:

**Nico Bone:** Protagonista del fanfic. Es hijo de Nico Robin, arqueóloga de los Sombrero de Paja hace 15 años atrás, fue criado por Trafalgar Law a petición del capitán de Robin, Luffy. Es un niño que, criado por Law, tiende a ser respetuoso con las personas, pero su grado de respeto es mucho mayor, también tiene una mentalidad muy inocente, teniendo 14 años desconoce gran parte de los términos asociadas a la sexualidad, por lo que debe recurrir a Pierse para aclarar sus dudas. Odia que lo traten por una persona débil, sacando su enojo y atacando con todo su poder. Es delgado, su piel es morena igual que su madre y su mirada es parecida a la de Law en momentos serios. Vestia de manera similar a su tutor, polera amarilla con los hombros negros, pantalones grises y zapatos negros, la única diferencia es que en su polera se omite el símbolo de los piratas Heart y lleva el sombrero de Law colgado en la cintura. Ahora viste de polera gris, pantalones azules y zapatos negros, ya que su ropa fue destruida, sigue portanto el sombrero de Law en la cintura  
**Habilidades y poderes**: Bone comió la Hone Hone no mi, fruta del diablo del tipo paramecia que le permite controlar su estructura ósea a su antojo. Una debilidad de la fruta es que si un arma creada a partir de los huesos del usuario se rompe, este recibirá todo el dolor. De desconoce cuándo y cómo la comió.  
Técnicas.  
**Hone no ken**: Bone por medio de su fruta puede crear una espada hecha con sus huesos. Significa Espada de hueso.  
**Hone no ken**: katto: Bone usa la espada de hueso para cortar a su enemigo. Significa Espada de hueso: corte  
**Hone X-sen shashin**: Bone también puede escanear los huesos de las personas, como un "rayo x" y puede detectar huesos rotos. Significa Radiografía de hueso.  
**Hone disuko**: Bone por medio de su fruta crea discos cortantes de hueso, que lanza a los enemigos. Significa Discos de hueso.  
**Hone no ishoku**: Bone saca un trozo de hueso de su cuerpo y lo trasplanta a otra persona. Es una técnica curativa. Significa Trasplante de hueso.  
**Hone Yari**: Bone crea una lanza hecha de huesos desde sus brazos. Significa Lanza de huesos.  
**Gan-kotsu**: Bone crea una pistola hecha de huesos de su mano.

**Ark D Piers**: Co-protagonista del fanfic. Capitán de Los Dragones Negros. Fue entrenado por el Vice-almirante Smoker en persona, por lo que posee una personalidad bastante seria y dura, pero solo en momentos de tensión, en momentos de relajo y recreo saca a flote su lado juguetón y bromista. Posee un gran sentido del honor, considerando que las peleas son uno contra uno, ayudando a las persona en desventaja, ya sea que esta persona sea muy fuerte. Su cabello es negro alborotado y su piel es blanca, teniendo "tatuado" cada marca de sus tripulantes. Su manera de vestir es bastante simple, usa una chaqueta de cuero negra, no lleva polera y usa pantalones azules, sus zapatos son negros.  
**Habilidades y poderes**: Posee una increíble fuerza física, velocidad y resistencia fuera de lo común y una gran inteligencia, sacando partido de la estrategia y de la medición de las habilidades del enemigo. Comió la Drago Drago no mi, fruta del diablo del tipo zoan mitológica que le permite transformarse en un dragón, aunque también puede usar algunas habilidades del dragón si estar transformado.  
**Técnicas**:  
**Dragon Claw**: Técnica característica de Piers, transforma su brazo en el de un dragon, con el cual puede cortar o golpear al oponente, también mediante sus uñas puede "marcar" a los miembros de su tripulación. Significa Garra de Dragón.  
**Dragon Claw**: **Coup**. Pierse con su brazo transformado golpea al enemigo con su garra. Significa Garra de Dragon: Golpe.  
**Dragon Heart**: Pierse escupe fuego de su boca, quemando a sus enemigos. Significa Corazón del Dragón.  
**Double Dragon Claw**: Pierse transforma ambos brazos en garras de dragón, con la cuela golpea a su enemigo. Significa Doble Garra de Dragón.

**Laila**: Vice-capitana de los Dragones Negros. Es una persona bastante terca y orgullosa, usualmente se niega a recibir ayuda en sus peleas, lo que la lleva a pequeños roces con su capitán, que siendo una persona muy sobre protectora, usualmente la ayuda en peleas donde lleva desventaja numérica. También le molestan los comentarios machistas de la gente, comentarios sobre que una mujer no debe usar espadas o que está en desventaja frente a los hombres, comentarios con los que reacciona con furia. Su cabello es rubio y atado con una coleta , su piel es blanca y color predominantede su ropa es rojo, lleva polera, pantalón y zapatos de ese color y sus espadas cuelgan de forma cruzada en su espalda, en sus muñecas están tatuados una flor azul y una roja, recuerdos de sus padres.  
**Habilidades y poderes**: Laila es una espadachína bastante habilidosa y fuerte, presenta un gran manejo en sus espadas y también una gran fuerza física. Sus técnicas se basan en acciones de las aves.  
**Técnicas**:  
**Eagle Predation: Catching prey:** Previo de lanzar a su enemigo por los arires, Laila salta con sus espadas en forma cruzada y apuñala a su enemigo en el estomago. Significa Depredación del Aguila: Captura de presa.  
**Eagle Predation: Prey tear:** Laila forma una cruz con su cuerpo y espadas y empieza a girar cortando todo a su paso. Significa Depredación del águila: rasgar presa.  
**Colibri Picket**: Laila apuñala el estomago del enemigo con un solo ataque. Significa Piquete del Colibrí.  
**Kikkufuramingo:** Laila, aprovechándose de su fuerza física, patea la cara del rival. Significa Patada del Flamenco.  
**Hitsūna harukon**: Laila salta hacia su oponente y clava su espada en su hombro.  
**Rotation of the crane**: Laila lanza una espada hacia el hombro de su oponente y luego salta girando, enterrando su otra espada en el hombro faltante.  
**Crow Peak**: Laila corre hacia su oponente y entierra sus espadas en sus rodillas.  
**Bird grounded**: Laila entierra sus espadas en la tierra y posterior mente las eleva a gran velocidad, cortando el pecho del oponente.  
**Peregrine Falcon Hunt**: Laila arremete hacia su oponente con sus espadas emulando unas alas y corta a su oponente.

**Uddo**: Carpintero de los Dragones Negros. Es una persona bastante atrevida, pervertida y exhibicionista y curiosamente, caballerosa. Usualmente cuando ve a una mujer hermosa se saca su polera y le ofrece tocar sus pectorales. También piensa que atacar a mujeres y niños es un acto de cobardía, tambien gusta de provocar a las personas, para conocer sus reacciones y conocerlas mejor. Su cabello es castaño peinado hacia arriba, su polera y pantalones son color café y anda descalzo.  
**Habilidades y poderes**:  
Uddo presenta una increíble fuerza física, igualándose con fuertes peleadores. Usa ataques de lucha libre y boxeo.  
**Tecnicas:**  
**Headscissors takedown**: Uddo salta hacia su oponente, toma su cabeza entre sus piernas y lo azota contra el suelo. Es una técnica de lucha libre.  
**Kick in the neck**: Uddo patea a su enemigo en el cuello.  
**Uppercut**: Uddo colpea a su rival con un puñetazo vertical. Es un ataque de boxeo.  
**Vertical Suplex**: Uddo aprovechando tener atrapado el brazo del enemigo, levanta al oponente verticalmente y se deja caer de espaldas. Es una técnica de lucha libre.  
**Stunner**: Uddo toma la cabeza del enemigo y la impacta contra su hombro, con el objetivo de dejarlo aturdido. Es una técnica de lucha libre.

**Lebien**: Cocinero de los Dragones Negros. Lebien posee dos personalidades, la más usual se manifiesta en momentos de recreo, es atento, simpático y sociable. La segunda, su cara del odio, se manifiesta en momentos de tención, es cruel y sádico. Su cabello es castaño con patillas rubias, viste de polera negra y pantalones blancos (como los de un chef), tiene un cuchillo oculto en su ropa.  
**Habilidades y poderes**: En su cara amable no presenta grandes habiliades, pero es un gran táctico y buen cocinero. En su cara del odio es más veloz y fuerte, no titubea en matar a sus enemigos, como arma utiliza un cuchillo de cocina.

Villanos:

**Marines:**  
**Capitán Ben Jack:** Capitán de la marina encargado de Villa Fucsia. Siente un profundo respeto y admiración por el Vice-almirante Smoker y considera que Piers se haya convertido en pirata es la mayor ofensa hacia él y la marina y no dudara en matarlo para recuperar su honor. Es rubio y su piel es morena, solamente de capa marine de color verdeen cuya espalda está escrito "Justicia Absoluta", pantalones blancos y zapatos negros.  
**Habilidades y poderes**: Como Capitan de la Marina, tiene completo mandato sobre los marines de menor rango. Comio la Kaze Kaze no mi, fruta del diablo del tipo logia que le permite generar, transformarse y controlar el viento.  
**Tecnicas**:  
**Kaze no Chaser:** Jack se transforma en huracán, capturando a sus enemigos. Significa persecución del viento  
**Kaze no Chaser: Maximun**: Jack hace crecer aun más el huracán, pudiendo encerrar un pueblo entero. Significa Máxima Persecución del viento.

Piratas:

**Klain "Perro Verde"**: Capitán de los Piratas Perro Verde, miembro de una familia de piratas que causan estragos por el East blue y villano secundario de la saga de Isla Gray. En vez de pelear personalmente con Laila manda a su perro guardián Dogreen a pelear por él, considerándola inferior, y cuando pierde con Laila lo considera la mayor de las deshonras. Es rubio y viste entero de verde.  
**Habilidades y poderes:** Es un espadachín mínimamente habilidoso a tener una recompensa de 14.000.000 de berris. Como arma utiliza una gran espada.  
**Técnicas:**  
**Dog Green Cut:**Klain aplicando presión con su gran espada, corta a su víctima. Significa Corte del Perro Verde.

**Tew "Rey del Mar":** Hermano gemelo de Klain y miembro de una familia de piratas que causan estragos en el East Blue. Considera que ser derrotado ya sea por un hombre o por una mujer es igual de vergonzoso y no duda en ejecutar a un miembro de su familia. Viste exactamente igual que su hermano, solo que es de color azul. Es el villano principal de la Saga de Isla Gray.  
**Habiliades y poderes.** Posee una increíble fuerza física, pudiendo romper muros, además de una gran resistencia, al soportar ataques conjuntos de Laila, Bone y Uddo, peleadores de amplias habilidades. Ademas, posee de mascota a un Rey Marino que obedece todas sus órdenes.  
**Tecnicas:**  
**Strong Arm:** Usando su enorme fuerza física, Tew golpea con el brazo a su enemigo. Significa Brazo Fuerte  
**Tackle Sea King:**Tew taclea a su enemigo, aplastándolo contra alguna pared. Significa Tacleada del Rey del Mar.

**Francis "El Grande":** Miembro de la organización que hace estragos en el East Blue. Es bastante joven, cosa que resalta su arrogancia, no tiene ningún respeto por nadie. Viste de capa roja, y pantalones negros.  
**Habilidades y poderes:**Las suficientes para tener una recompensa de 10.000.000 de berries. Maneja una pistola y una espada para atacar.

**Kent "La espada negra":** Sub capitán de los Piratas de Pain. Es cruel, pero según Laila, tiene un mínimo sentido del honor. Actua como intermediario entre Pain y Lord Osward y el Shichibukai que lidera todo.  
Habilidades y poderes: Posee una espada bañada en petróleo y le prende fuego en los combates.  
**Técnicas:**  
**Flaming Sword:** **block:** Kent bloquea los ataques enemigos con su espada de fuego.  
**Blazing sword:** Kent arremete hacia su enemigo con su espada, quemando una de sus extremidades.  
**Curator fire:** Kent quema sus heridas para evitar que sangren.  
**Fire Bombardment**: Kent golpea a su enemigo muchas veces con su espada.  
**Flaming Sword: Fudo Myo-o:**La técnica mas ponderosa de Kent, arremete con su espada quemando en su totalidad al enemigo.

**Sebone "Brazo de hierro"**: Oficial de los Piratas de Pain. Es un joven bastante irrespetuoso y arrogante. Viste de pantalones y zapatos negros, su cabello es castaño y uno de sus brazos esta hecho de metal.  
**Habilidades y Poderes:** Al ser un oficial de los Piratas de Pain es uno de los miembros mas fuertes de la tripulacion. Utiliza su brazo metalico para atacar.  
**Tecnicas:**  
**Knuckle-Duster:** Es un fuerte puñetazo con su brazo metalico al oponente.  
**Iron Defense:** Tecnica de defenza, bloquea los ataques enemigos.  
**Hit Head, Iron fist:** Es un puñetaso en la cabeza el oponente.  
**The thousand punches iron:**Son numerosos puñetasos hacia el oponente.

**Kou "El despellejador"**: Oficial de los Piratas de Pain. Disfruta de arrancar la piel de sus victimas, pero es bastante cobarde cuando se siente inferior a su oponente.  
**Habilidades y poderes:**Al ser un oficial de los Piratas de Pain se deduce que es fuerte, pero es derrotado facilmente en un duelo psicologico por Bone y Lebien.

**Pain "El dolor del mar"**: El pirata más fuerte del East Blue. No tolera las faltas al punto de castigar una falla sin siquiera recibir explicaciones. Viste como un pirata estereotipo, sombrero tricornio, capa pirata, pantalones anchos y zapatos de cuero, su tamaño es enorme.  
**Habilidades y poderes:** Presenta una enorme fuerza, velocidad y resistencia. Pain comió la Tami Tami no mi, fruta del diablo del tipo Paramecia que le hace inmune al dolor y le permite transferir que dolor que siente a sus víctimas.  
**Tecnicas:**  
**Acumular:** Pain absorbe el dolor que le provocan  
**Dolor**: Pain desata en dolor que le propinan hacia su víctima, puede transferirlo al tocarlo y tambien puede hacerlo a distancia.

CP9:  
**Spandon**: Inepto líder del CP9, envía al CP9 por el mundo para encontrar a Bone. Como todo miembro del CP9 viste de traje negro, su cabello es negro y tu color de piel es palida.

**Mary**: Miembro del CP9, maestra del Rokushiki . Usuaria de la Tere Tere no mi, fruta del diablo del tipo paramecia que le permite teletransportarse. Encargada de ejecutar a Trafalgar Law. Como todo miembro del CP9 viste de negro, su cabello es rubio ondulado, similar al de Monet, su piel es blanca y lleva lentes de sol.

**Cloud**: Miembro del CP9, junto con Klark es enviado a ejecutar al Vice-almirante Smoker. Viste de traje negro, su cabello es gris y su piel es tostada.

**Klark**: Miembro del CP9. Es enviado junto con Cloud a ejecutar al Vice-almirante Smoker. Viste de traje negro, su piel es pálida y su cabello es castaño.

**Luke**: Miembro del CP9 y guardaespaldas de Spandon en Arabasta. Viste traje negro, su cabello es blanco y su piel es pálida.

Personajes de la serie original:

**Monkey D Luffy:**Ultimo Rey de los piratas, capitán del los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja. Ejecutado en Villa Fucsia.

**Roronoa Zoro:**Sub capitan de los Sombrero de Paja. Asiste a la ejecución de su capitán y se enfrenta a Laila en una duelo de espadas en Villa Fucsia

**Sanji:**Cocinero de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja. Asiste a la ejecución de su capitán. Es el maestro de Scarlett.

**Nami:**Navegante de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja. Asiste a la ejecución de su capitán.

**Nico Robin:**Arqueóloga de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja. Madre de Bone y lider de los Revolucionarios.

**Vice-almirante Smoker:**Marine legendario y rival de Luffy. Fue ejecutado por tener conexión con Luffy

**Reina Vivi:**Reina de Arabasta y miembro temporal de los Sombrero de Paja. Ejecutada por tener conexión con Luffy.

**Igaram:**Mano derecha de la Reina Vivi. Ejecutado por tener conexión con los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja.

**Trafalgar Law:**Ex pirata. Fue aliado de Luffy y encargado de cuidar a Bone. Ejecutado por ocultar la ubicación de Bone.

**Iceburg:**Alcalde de Water Seven, ejecutado.

**Curly Dadan:**Fue la persona que crio a Monkey de Luffy, Lider de Los Bandidos de la Montaña Corvo

**Makino:**Tabernera de Villa Fucsia y madre de Keitel.

**Dogra:**Ladron de la Montaña Corvo

**Gaimon:**Habitante de la Isla de los Animalea Raros.

Personajes secundarios:

**Lucy**: Camarera del bar de Villa Green. Viste de camarera. Tiene un amplio conocimiento de los personajes importantes de la era de Luffy. Es hermana de Marty y tia de Uddo.

**Marty**: Dueño de la tienda principal de Isla Gray. Viste de polera gris y pantalones negros. Piensa que las mujeres son debiles y tienen desventaja peleando contra los hombres. Es hermano de Lucy y tio de Uddo

**Connor**: Cocinero de Isla Food, viste como normalmente viste un cocinero de alta categoria.

**Scarlett:**Dueña de Restaurant de Isla Food. Es una persona sumamente orgullosa y terca, odia a los piratas porque le dan mala fama a la gente que esta cerca de ellos. Viste de una manera muy elegante, ropa de gala roja y zapatos de taco alto negros, sus ojos son rojos. Fue entrenada por el chef de los Sombrero de Paja. Sanji.

**Habilidades y poderes:** Como jefa del restautant de Isla Food y alumna de Sanji, se presume que es la mejor chef del East Blue. Posee una enorme fuerza en sus piernas.  
**Tecnicas**:  
**Estilo Pierna Roja: Salade impératrice**: Scarlett propina dos patadas en su oponente, una en el estomago y otra en la cara. Significa "Ensalada Emperatriz".

**Kail**: Camarero del restaurant de Isla Food. Viste como un camarero comun.

Shichibukai:

**Kaito**: Miembro del Shichibukai. Es un hombre bastante simpatico,pacifista, y sociable, odia los malos modales y gusta de provocar a sus enemigos. Viste como un vaquero, tiene un sombrero que tapa su largo cabello negro y solo deja ver un ojo.

**Habilidades y poderes**: Por el momento desconocidos, pero al ser Shichibukai su poder debe ser tremendo. al recibir el impacto del arma de Francis esta se rompio, lo que significa una gran dureza en su cuerpo. Si es por una akuma no mi o por otra cosa, se desconoce.

Marines:

**Kaitel:**Capitan de Villa Fucsia. "Hermano" de Piers, sigue la justicia moral y esta en contra de la ley Absoluta que imparte el gobierno. Viste como tipico capitan marine.

**Habilidades y poderes:**Tiene un poder en igualdad al de Piers, como arma utiliza una gran espada.

**Tecnicas: **

**White Sword:** Kaitel utiliza su espada para atacar al enemigo  
**White Sword: Block **: Kaitel utiliza su espada para bloquear los ataques enemigos.

**Read "La Lanza":** Ex sub-capitán de los piratas de Tew. Es una persona bastante cruel ya que disfruta haciendo sufrir a Bone pisando su lanza sabiendo que le provocaría un dolor intenso. Su cabello es negro y actualmente vista con unifoerme de marine El villano secundario de la Saga de Isla Gray. Actualmente pertenece a la Marina, como recluta de Kaitel.  
**Habilidades y poderes:** Usa una lanza como arma, y posee una enorme fuerza física.  
Técnicas:  
**Bloody Spear.** Read utiliza su lanza para perforar el cuerpo de su víctima. Significa Lanza sangrienta  
**Spear Fist:**Read con su brazo emula la forma de una lanza y ataca a su oponente, el golpe es tan fuerte que puede romper varios huesos. Significa Lanza de Puño.

Frutas del Diablo:

**Hane Hane no mi:**Fruta del diablo del tipo paramecia, le permite al usuario controlar su estructura osea, el usuario utiliza esta habilidad para crear todo tipo de armas a partir de sus huesos, como una espada o discos cortantes. Ademas puede "escanear" los huesos de las personas y detectar fracturas. Hane significa "hueso". Fue comida por Bone.

**Tere Tere no mi:**Fruta del Diablo del tipo paramecia, le permite al usuario teletransportarse dentro de un determinado rango establecido por el usuario. Fue comida por Mary.

**Drago Drago no mi:**Fruta del diablo tipo zoan mitologica, le permite al usuario tranformarse en un dragon, ya sea forma hibrida o forma completa. Fue comida por Pierse.

**Kaze Kaze no mi:**Fruta del diablo del tipo logia, le permite al usuario transformase y crear rafagas de viento, ademas el ususario al estar transformado puede volar. Fue comida por el Capitan Ben Jack.

**Tami Tami no mi:** fruta del diablo del tipo Paramecia que le hace inmune al dolor y le permite transferir que dolor que siente a sus víctimas


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: Viene la Sombra:

Reino de Goa, Villa Fucsia   
Existió una vez Monkey D. Luffy, el Rey de los Piratas, al encontrar el legendario tesoro One Piece, estas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ser ejecutado

Luffy: ¿El One Piece? ¡Eso no importa, mis nakamas son lo único que me importa! Shishishishi

Mientras decía estas palabras, algunos miembros de su tripulación observaban a lo lejos. 

Zoro: Luffy, tonto.

Nami: Luffy! (llorando)

Sanji: … (fumando)

El último rey de los piratas fue ejecutado.

Nami: ¿Que hacemos ahora?

Zoro: Irnos

Sanji: Adios, Nami-san, marimo, adiós.

15 años han pasado desde la ejecución, y el mundo sigue en marcha, pero la sombra del Gobierno Mundial acecha a los seres cercanos de Luffy.

Villa Logetown, Cuartel del Vice-almirante Smoker 

Smoker: ¿Así paga el Gobierno a sus hombres?

Miembro de CP9 1: El gobierno es incuestionable, solo buscamos al hijo de Nico Robin

Smoker: Aquí no lo encontraran…

Miembro del CP9 2: Klark, hemos revisado el cuartel, no encontramos a ningún niño con sangre compatible.

Klark: Mmm, nos vamos, Cloud, elimina el vice-almirante.

Cloud: Roger!. **Soru**..

Aparece detrás de Smoker, este reacciona pero Cloud es demasiado rápido.

Smoker: Cadenas de Kairoseki! Tontos, El gobierno corrupto caerá algún día, yo sigo mi propia justicia!

Cloud: Exacto. **Rankyaku**

La onda cortante atraviesa la espalda de Smoker, muere en el acto.

Reino de Arabasta, Palacio de Alubarna.

Igaram: Reina Vivi! Oficiales del Gobierno llegaron, buscan al hijo de Nico Robin

Vivi: Diles que pasen, el Gobierno aun nos debe favores.

Lider Del CP9: El Gobierno ya no requiere de sus servicios, Reina Vivi.

Vivi: Dale este mensaje al Gobierno! No encontraran al hijo de Nico Robin jamás!** Kujakki Slasher**!

El ataque atraviesa el hombro del CP9

Spandon: Me quiere matar! Mujer loca, Luke!

Luke aparece desde las sombras

Luke: **Shigan**

Su dedo hiere a Vivi en el pecho, pero no llega a matarla. 

Igaram: Reina Vivi!

Luke: No muevas un solo musculo.

Spandon: Matalos a todos, ya no nos sirven de nada.

Luke: Roger.

En algún lugar del North Blue…

Trafalgar Law: Vamos, no te entrene para lloriqueos. **Room. Mes**

Bone: Dijimos sin poderes!

Law: sin poderes de tu parte… **Countershock!**

La descarga impacta el corazón de Bone, dejándolo aturdido.

Law: Vamos, si mueres ahora, demostraras que eres débil.

Bone: No… no soy débil!

Law: Entonces demuéstralo, recupera tu corazón!

Bone: **Hone no ken!**

Una espada hecha de huesos sale del cuerpo de Bone (Hone Hone no mi: Fruta Hueso Hueso

Bone: **Hone no ken: Katto!**

Hace un corte en la pierna de Law. 

_Law: … Pero el hijo de tu nakama, no tiene nada que ver con nuestra alianza._

_Luffy: Lo sé, pero necesito que me ayudes, somos como nakamas, ¿no?_

_Law: Esta bien, cuidare del hijo de Nico Robin, pero no esperes que seré un padre para él._

_Luffy: Shishishi_

Law: Este tonto… terminaremos el entrenamiento por hoy.

Bone: Ok, ¿comeremos ahora?

Law: Si, supongo que sí.

Esa misma tarde…

Bone: Trafalgar, tiene una llamada.

Law coge el Den Den Mushi.

Law: Ya veo, así que está pasando. Bone, debes irte inmediatamente.

Bone: ¿Qué pasa?

Law: ¡Solo Vete!

Bone sale corriendo de la casa, llega al bosque cercano.

Law: Así que ya llegaron. CP9.

Mary, agente del CP9: Basta de charlas, ya nos confirmaron que Nico Bone está en esta isla.

Law: Que inteligentes, creí que se tardarían mas en averiguarlo ¿pero creen que los entregare así como así?

Mary: No.

Law:** Room**

Mary: **Rokushiki Ougi: Roku Ou Gan!**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2: Búscala

Mary: No dio mucha pelea. Ese niño no irá muy lejos.

Sale de la casa y se dirige al bosque. 

Mary: ¿Donde estas?

Escucha un bote en el océano

Mary: Te encontré.** Terepōto: 255 Mētoru** (Tere Tere no mi. De Terepōto = teletransporte)

Bone sale entre los arboles.

Bone: Ha funcionado.

Corre hacia la casa.

Bone: Señor Trafalgar!

Law: No te preocupes, sigo vivo, pero no dudare mucho.

Bone:** Hone X-sen shashin** (radiografia de hueso). Señor Trafalgar, tiene rotos casi todos los huesos del cuerpo. Lo curare.

Law: Ya no importa, moriré de todos modos. Pero antes, quiero que sepas algo. El gobierno te busca, porque eres el hijo de cierta mujer, que causa problemas al gobierno.

Bone: …!

Law: Debes buscarla.

Bone: Pero señor Trafalgar, usted es mi única familia.

Law: No digas eso, al principio no soy nada tuyo.

Bone: S..señor Trafalgar

Bone empieza a llorar.

Law: No llores, no debes ser débil, de lo contrario no podrás elegir tu destino.

Bone: De acuerdo.

Law: Debes ir al East Blue, localiza a "La Gata Ladrona" Nami, ella te ayudara.

Bone: Ok, señor Trafalgar, haré lo que me dice.

Law: Maldito niño. Cuídate. Tu madre se llama Nico…

Bone: Nico...

Toma el sombrero de Law.

Bone: No puedo decir que soy hijo de esa tal Nico, no puedo decir que soy Nico Bone, seré Trafalgar Bone hasta que la encuentre.

East Blue. Villa Cocoyashi

Nami: ¿Has muerto, Trafalgar? Lo siento, eras la única persona que podía cuidarlo, eras de quien menos sospecharían. No eras tan bastardo después de todo. Smoker, te mataron por la espalda, eras la persona viva más fuerte del mundo, tu que podías acabar con cualquiera, que injusticia. Vivi... perdóname (suelta una lagrima).

El viento se aleja de la Villa Cocoyashi. 

Nami: debemos prepararnos, tendremos revoltosas visitas dentro de poco.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3: Hey! Únete a mi tripulación:

East Blue, Isla GreenDay, Villa Green, Bar de Lucy

Bone: Llegue al East Blue, el mar más fuerte, ¿aquí encontrare a "La Gata Ladrona"?

Coge un periódico, este indica la repentina muerte del Vice-almirante Smoker de Logetown y una Buster Call en el Reino de Arabasta.

Bone: Que Horrible.

Dueña del Bar, Lucy: ¿Si verdad? Ultimamente han muerto muchas personas importantes. El Alcalde Iceburg de Water Seven es un ejemplo, fue ejecutado por tener relación con Monkey D. Luffy.

Bone: ¿Monkey D Luffy?

Lucy: ¿Dónde has estado viviendo durante los últimos 15 años? Luffy, el último Rey de los Piratas, el pirata más fuerte del mundo.

La puerta del bar se abre, un joven entra.

Lucy: Pero si es el joven Ark D. Piers

Piers: Sírveme lo de siempre.

Lucy deja una botella se sake en la mesa. 

Piers mira el sombrero de Law que cuelga de la cintura de Bone.

Pers: "El Cirujano de la Muerte", con que eres su hijo.

Bone: ¿Conoces al Señor Trafalgar?.

Piers: No, pero he oído hablar de él, fue uno de los Shichibukai antes de desaparecer misteriosamente.

Bone: ¿Shichibukai?

Piers: ¿Dónde has estado viviendo? Son los 7 grandes piratas que se aliaron con el Gobierno para que sus crímenes sean perdonados, como paga, capturan piratas para el Gobierno, malditos traidores.

Bone: No sabía que era pirata. ¿Tú eres un pirata entonces?

Piers: Claro, soy el capitán Piers de Los Piratas del Dragón Negro. Piers "Dragón Negro"

Bone: Nunca he oído hablar de ellos.

Piers: Pues pronto lo harás.

Se escuchan disparos afuera del bar.

Lucy: Los Marines.

Capitán Ben Jack "El Señor del Viento"

Jack: Busco a un tal Piers de Logetown

Piers: Aquí estoy.

Jack: Debería darte vergüenza, el alumno del legendario Vice-almirante Smoker dándoselas de pirata.

Piers: Jajajajajajaja, estoy arto que me recuerden por Smoker, yo soy "Dragon Negro".

Jack: Entonces, como marine mi deber es ejecutarte Pirata Piers. Kaze no chaser.

Jack se transforma en viento, crea un huracán que atrapa a Piers. (Kaze Kaze no mi = fruta viento viento).

Jack: Que pena.

Piers: **Dragon Claw**

El brazo de Pierse se transforma en una garra de dragón y rompe el huracán (Drago Drago no mi. Zoan mitológica.)

Jack: Nada mal, para ser pirata.

Bone sale del bar.

Jack: ¡Es el! Marines, capturen al fugitivo.

Piers: Tonto, huye. Si te capturan, morirás.

Bone: No huiré, no soy débil.

Jack: Veamos que tienes. **¡Kaze no chaser: Maximun!**

El huracán envuelve a todo el pueblo

Lucy: Capitan Jack, va a destruir el pueblo!

Jack: Demonios.

El tornado cesa 

Jack: Marines, captúrenlos.

Marine 1: Capitan, ¿dónde va?

Jack: Hasta ustedes podrían con ellos.

Jack se transforma en viento y se va.

Piers: Ese tonto nos subestima, cree que somos débiles.

Bone: Debiles? Debiles! **Hone disuko: Tān**

Discos cortantes salen de los hombros de Bone, que ahuyentan a los marines. 

Piers: Nada mal, ven acompáñame.

Se dirigen al puerto de la villa.

Bone: ¿Pasa algo?

Piers: Eres muy fuerte, digno hijo de Law. Hey, únete a mi tripulación!

Bone: ¿Qué?

Piers: vamos, será divertido, seremos nakamas, tendremos aventuras e iremos por el One Piece!

Bone: El One Piece?

Piers: En serio, ¿no sabes nada? El One Piece es el legendario tesoro de Monkey D Luffy, se dice que está en algún lugar de Grand Line.

Bone: Lo siento, no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer.

Piers: ¿Qué puede ser más importante que tener aventuras?

Bone duda en decir que es hijo de Nico, pero algo le dice que puede confiar en Piers.

Bone: Busco a mi madre, Nico..

Piers: Eres el hijo de Nico Robin?!

Bone: No lo grites!

Piers: Ok, lo siento, pero es increíble que seas hijo de ella, ¿pero significa que Law y ella eran pareja?

Bone le cuenta todo lo que sabe.

Piers: Ya veo, pero eso no quita que te libraras de mi, jajajajajaja. Bien "Nico Bone" te escoltare hasta Baltico.

Bone: Baltico?

Piers: Oh, cierto, Nico Robin es la líder del Ejercito Revolucionario, la organización que ataca directamente al Gobierno.

Bone: ¿es así de importante?

Piers: ¿Que dices, viajamos juntos?

Bone: Pero no seré un pirata, no me interesan ese tipo de cosas.

Piers: Terminara siendo pirata tarde o temprano, y cuando pase, te unirás a mi tripulación.

Bone: Hablando de tripulación, ¿dónde está?

Piers: Ya llega.

Un barco se acerca a la costa. Una persona salta desde el mástil hacia el puerto.

Mujer: Te estuve buscando durante semanas, ¿Dónde rayos estabas?

Lo golpea en la cabeza.

Laila, vice-capitana de los piratas del Dragón Negro. Espadachín.

Piers: Te presento al amigo que hice, su nombre era…

Bone: Trafalgar Bone, un placer.

Piers: Pero..

Bone le tapa la boca.

Bone: No puedo decirle a todo el mundo quien soy, será un secreto, ¿vale?

Piers: Pero es mi nakama… ok, no diré nada.

Laila: un placer, Trafalgar Bone, ¿seremos nakamas?

Bone: ehhh

Piers: Solo por un tiempo. Lo escoltaremos a Grand Line.

Laila: Entonces nos acompañaras por un tiempo. Pero te lo advierto, si te metes en mi camino te matare.

Bone: S..si señorita.

Piers: Ya somos 3, a celebrar, siguiente destino. Isla..

Bone: Espera, antes, necesito encontrar a la "Gata Ladrona "Nami"

Laila: ¿La Gata Ladrona? Pero si fue miembro de la tripulación de Luffy. Vive en Villa Cocoyashi, Isla Konomi.

Piers: Ok, vamos a Isla Konomi!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4: Romance Dawn: El Amanecer de la Nueva Aventura.

East Blue: Isla Gray.

Bone, Piers y Laila desembarcan en el puerto.

Laila: Chicos, Isla Gray es una isla comercial, encontraremos comida y todo lo que necesitemos.

Piers: Laila.. ¿Puedes adelantarte?

Laila: Oh, eso, comprendo ¿pero no crees que es muy pronto?

Piers: Nah, estoy seguro.

Laila: Roger.

Laila camina hacia la ciudad.

Piers: Bone, vamos adentro, necesito hablar contigo.

Bone: Ok.

Suben al barco, caminan hasta llegar a la sala del capitán. 

Piers: Necesito que te quites la polera.

Bone: Pero…

Piers: Vamos.

Bone se saca su polera.

Piers: Dragon Claw.

Bone: Espera, ¿qué haces?

Piers: Te hare la marca del Dragón Negro. Te representara como miembro de mi tripulación.

Bone: Pero te dije que no seré un pirata.

Piers: Pero somos nakamas ¿no?, es lo mismo.

Bone: Ok.

Piers con un dedo empieza a dibujar una marca en la espalda de Bone.

Piers: ¿Duele?

Bone: Un poco.

Piers: Aun no te pregunto tu edad.

Bone: Tengo 14

Piers: ¿14? pareces mayor que eso.

Bone: Me entrenaron duro, parece que eso me ayudo a crecer más de lo esperado.

Piers: Yo tengo 17, y Laila, creo que tiene 18, es mayor que los dos jajajaja

Bone: Piers ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Piers: Claro.

Bone: ¿Por qué me ayudaste en Villa Green? A cualquier persona no le importaría un desconocido.

Piers: ...

Centro de la cuidad. Tienda principal. Lado de Laila

Dueño de la tienda, Marty: Señorita, veo que lleva katanas, ¿es espadachín?

Laila: es obvio, ¿no?

Marty: si señorita, pero ¿una mujer espadachín?

Laila saca su espada y la apunta al dueño de la tienda.

Laila: ¿Tiene algo de malo?

Marty: N..no, pero creo que está en desventaja con otros espadachines, las mujeres pierden musculatura a medida que crecen.

Laila: Soy tan fuerte como cualquier hombre.

Marty: ¿sí? Pues Roronoa Zoro, el mejor espadín del mundo es hombre y no hay nadie que se le compare.

Laila: ¡Roronoa Zoro!

Marty: Por favor, cálmese, va a destruir la tienda si se enfada.

Laila sale de la tienda. 

Laila: Roronoa Zoro…

_Padre de Laila: Hija, saldré de viaje un tiempo._

_Laila: Papi, ¿dónde vas?_

_Padre de Laila: A enfrentarme a Roronoa Zoro, el mejor espadachín del mundo. _

_Laila: ¿Es peligroso?_

_Padre de Laila: Descuida, tu padre es muy fuerte. _

_Laila llora._

_Padre de Laila: No llores amor, tu padre estará bien, te tengo un regalo._

_Empieza a tatuar una flor azul en la muñeca de Laila._

_Padre de Laila: Es para que haga juego con el tatuaje de tu madre, la flor azul y la flor roja te cuidaran. _

Una explosión se escucha en el centro de la ciudad

Ciudadados: ¡Corran, piratas!

Capitán de los Piratas de Klain, Klain "Perro Verde"

Klain: ¡Llévense todo, no dejen nada!

Miembro de los Piratas de Klain: Capitán, una mujer espadachín. 

Klain: ¿Ehhh?

Laila: Klain "Perro Verde" 14.000.000 de Berris.

Klain: ¿Me conoces?

Laila: No, pero me interesas, eres espadachín igual que yo.

Klain: ¿Una mujer espadachín? Muajajajajaja, debes estar bromeando, mujer tonta, las mujeres no pueden portar una espada.

Laila: Si estas tan seguro, bátete a duelo conmigo.

Klain: Mujer insolente, no vales mi tiempo. Dogreen, ataca.

Dogreen, mascota de Klain.

El perro salta hacia el cuello de Laila, el perro en si es muy rápido para ser un perro normal, pero Laila lo corta sin problemas.

Laila: ¿Ahora valgo tu tiempo?

Klain: Maldita…

Barco de los Dragones Negros. Lado de Piers y Bone.

Piers: Me interesante porque escuche tu corazón.

Bone: ¿Corazón?

Piers: Me decía que estabas triste. Desde niño que puedo escuchar el corazón de la gente, me dicen sus sentimientos, Smoker decía que era una fuerza que poseían las personas, pero que pocos podían controlarla.

Bone: El señor Trafalgar me mencionó algo parecido una vez.

Piers: En fin, me preocupaste porque sentía que estabas triste. Sentí que debía ayudarte.

Bone: Bueno, gracias.

Piers: La marca está terminada. Está bien para ti, es el corazón de un dragón, lo pintare cuando te unas a mí.

Bone: Gracias, supongo.

Piers siente una inquietud, una imagen llega a su mente.

Pierse: ¡Laila está en peligro, está peleando!

Bone: ¡Debemos ir a ayudarla!

Pierse: Mi marca tendrá que esperar.

Salen del barco y se dirigen a la ciudad.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5: "Ave Roja" Laila.

Puerto de Isla Gray. Lado de Piers y Bone.

Corren a toda velocidad hasta el centro.

Bone: ¡Debemos darnos prisa, hay que ayudarlada!

Piers: No, solamente iremos a ver que nadie se interponga en su pelea, si alguien se mete entraremos en acción,  
ella se puede cuidar sola, pero es de cobardes pelear varios contra uno.

Bone: Ok, me esforzare al máximo si eso pasa.

Piers: Bueno, sería mejor que no pelees, si llegan marines y te ven estarás en problemas, quien sabe, hasta puede que ya tengas un cartel de recompensa.

Bone: …

Centro de la ciudad. Lado de Laila.

Laila: ¿Ahora valgo tu tiempo?

Klain: Maldita.

Laila: Vamos, pelea conmigo.

Klain: Si tanto lo deseas, te matare.

Desenvaina su espada, la espada es enorme comparada con las espadas normales.

Klain: Veamos que puedes hacer contra el "Perro Verde" Klain, uno de los mejores espadachines del East Blue.

Laila: Vamos.

Klain se lanza sobre Laila. Pero Laila detiene su espada con las suyas.

Klain: ¡¿Qué!?

Laila: ¿Eso es el todo?

Klain: ¡Claro que no! **Cut green dog**

Klain aplica presión a su espada, pasa a llevar el hombro de Laila.

Laila: Mejor… pero no es suficiente.

Laila se libera de las espadas, prepara su ataque.

Laila: ¿Sabes por qué me llaman "Ave Roja"?

Klain: ¿Qué?

Laila con sus piernas lanza a Klain con por los aires.

Laila:** Eagle predation: Catching prey.**

Laila salta hacia Klain con sus espadas cruzadas y lo apuñala en el estomago. Klain cale al suelo desangrado.

Klain: ¡Maldita! ¡Matenla!

Los piratas de Klain se lanzan sobre Laila.

Piers: ¡Claro que no!** Dragon Heart.**

Piers lanza fuego de su boca, quema a los piratas.

Laila: ¡Tonto! No te metas.

Piers: Pero te estaban atacando en grupo, es una clara desventaja.

Laila: Sabes que puedo con ellos**. Eagle predation: prey tear.**

Laila se pone en posición de cruz, gira sofre su eje, cortando a los piratas faltantes. 

Piers: Ya puedes salir Bone.

Bone sale de su escondite, al parecer estaba oculto en un árbol, observando la pelea. 

Bone: Señorita Laila, la curare

Laila: ¡No me toques! No necesito de esas tonterías.

Bone: Ok, lo siento.

Marty sale de su tienda.

Marty: Debo pedirle disculpas, no solo salvaron la ciudad de esos piratas, también me hizo tragarme mis palabras, espadachín Laila. Como muestra de agradecimiento y para obtener su perdón, los invito a cenar en mi casa.

Laila: Vayase a…

Piers: Muchas gracias, señor.

Laila mira con enojo a Piers.

Piers: Bone, cura a Laila

Laila: ¡Piers!

Piers: Es una orden de tu capitán.

Laila: ¡Me estas subestimando Pierse!

Piers: Claro que no, estas herida y necesitas atención medica, sabes que confio en tus poderes, pero mi prioridad como capitán es velar por tu seguridad. Bone, curala.

Bone: Ok, no se mueva señorita. Hone no ishoku

Bone saca un pedazo de hueso de su hombro y se lo implanta a Laila.

Bone: Listo, solo tiene que reposar su hombro por unos días y estará curada.

Laila: Déjenme sola.

Laila regresa a al barco. 

Habitación de Laila.

Laila: Roronoa Zoro…

_En cierta villa de cierta isla, un hombre llega con el cadáver del padre de Laila._

_Laila: ¡Papá! ¿Qué le paso?_

_Vecino de Laila: Lo mataron, Roronoa Zoro._

_Laila: ¡¿Dónde está ese Zoro?!_

_Vecino: Nadie sabe, a veces aparece y a veces desaparece, varios lo retan para ser el mejor espadachín del mundo._  
_Toma, son de tu padre._

_Le entrega un par de espadas._

_Laila: Las espadas de papá. Papá, te prometo, me hare fuerte, matare a Roronoa Zoro y te vengare. _

_Laila entrena dia y noche para cumplir su objetivo, su sueño, que indirectamente, la convertirá en la mejor _  
_espadachín del mundo._

_Laila: Te encontrare y te matare, no importa si me lleva toda la vida, es una promesa…_

Barco de Klain 

Klain: ¡Malditos niños! ¡La furia del East Blue caerá sobre ellos, mi familia se enterara de esto, no hay lugar donde estén seguros!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6: Uddo.

Casa de Marty. Centro de la ciudad.

Marty: Brindemos por Laila, Piers y…

Pierse: Bone, Trafalgar Bone.

Marty: Y Trafalgar Bone, los héroes de la isla.

Bone: Pero señor, disculpe, pero no hay nadie más.

Marty: Espera hijo, ya llegaran.

Alguien toca la puerta.

Marty: Ya llegaron.

Una mujer entra a la casa.

Piers: ¡Pero si es Lucy!

Lucy: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Marty: Salvaron a la ciudad de unos piratas.

Lucy: Pero si ellos son…

Marty: No importa, son nuestros invitados.

Lucy: Marty y yo somos hermanos, trabajamos en distintas islas pero nos visitamos a menudo.

Marty: ¿Y dónde está Uddo?

Lucy: Ya viene, está recogiendo madera para su proyecto.

Un joven entra a la casa. Uddo, habitante de Isla Green.

Uddo: Ya llegue primor.

Marty: Mocoso ten más respeto con tu tía

Uddo: Perdón tío jejejeje.

Uddo mira a Laila.

Uddo: Una linda doncella, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

Laila: ¿Si?

Uddo: ¿Quiere ver mis pectorales?

Uddo se saca su polera. Piers y Bone ríen, Laila se sonroja, Marty y Lucy se enfurecen.

Lucy y Marty: ¡Mocoso pervertido!

Lo golpean en la cabeza.

Bone: Piers ¿Qué significa pervertido?

Piers: ¿Es broma verdad?

Bone: No, no sé qué significa.

Piers: Luego te explico.

Uddo: Tíos, traje la madera que quería, ahora construiré mi barco y zarparé al mar en busca de Yggdrasil.

Marty: ¿Sigues con ese sueño infantil?

Uddo: ¡No es infantil!

Bone: Piers…

Piers: No lo sé, campeón.

Uddo: Yggdrasil es el árbol más grande del mundo, mis padres salieron en busca de él hace años junto a un grupo de expedición, encontrarlo es mi más grande sueño, se dice que su madera brilla como el oro, es tan dura como el acero y es tan liviana como una pluma.

Laila: ¿Algo así existe?

Uddo: Claro, hermosa doncella. Esta en Grand Line, eso dicen las leyendas.

Piers: ¿Y quieres ir al mar por ese árbol?

Uddo: No moriré hasta encontrarlo.

Piers se voltea hacia Laila.

Piers: Quiero uno.

Laila: ¿Un árbol?

Piers: Claro que no, a ese, mira su determinación, ese coraje, ese sueño, debe ser mi garra izquierda.

Alguien toca la puerta.

Marty: Pasen.

Ciudadano: ¡Marty, digo, alcalde, vienen más piratas!

Marty: ¿Quién es?

Ciudadano: El hermano gemelo de Klain, Tew "El Rey del Mar"

Marty: "Rey Del Mar", así que Klain fue a contarle a su hermano, dile a los ciudadanos que se preparen.

Pierse: No es necesario señor. Nosotros nos encargaremos.

Laila: Si, no podemos dejar que sigan atacando esta ciudad.

Pierse: Tu te quedas reposando, Uddo y yo nos encargaremos. Uddo, ¿sabes pelear verdad?

Uddo: ¡Claro que sí, hermano!

Bone; ¡Yo también peleare!

Pierse; Olvídalo, dije que te mantendría alejado de estas cosas.

Bone: Pero… yo también soy fuerte.

Pierse: Laila esta herida, quiero que te quedes a cuidarla, si alguien viene, podrás pelear. Uddo, vamos.

Pierse y Uddo salen de la casa.

Bone: ¿Qué le pasa?

Laila: Déjalo, sabe lo que hace.

Costas de Isla Gray

Tew "Rey del Mar": ¿Quién dices que te derroto?

Klain: Una mujer espadachín, que vergüenza.

Tew: ¡No importa si te derrota un hombre o una mujer! Perder ante alguien es una vergüenza para la familia. Tú ya no sirves.

Tew levanta su mano y un rey del mar sale del océano.

Tew: Comételo.

El rey del mar estira su cuello y devora a Klain.

Tew: Ahora ¿Dónde están? Piratas Dragón Negro.

La furia del East Blue avanza hacia la ciudad...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7: Rey del Mar.

Casa de Marty. Lado de Laila y Bone.

Laila: Veras… Piers se siente responsable de esto, es el capitán, responde por las acciones de su tripulación.

Bone: Comprendo pero ¿y Uddo? Recién lo conocemos y lo llevo a pelear con él. Lo encuentro raro.

Laila: Esta probando la determinación de Uddo, lo quiere en la tripulación, simplemente mide sus capacidades.

Bone: ¿Capacidades de combate?

Laila: Eso no importa mucho, mide su determinación y su espíritu.

Bone: …

Camino de Gray. Lado de Piers y Uddo.

Uddo: ¿Dónde están?

Piers: Deben estar en la costa.

Uddo: No permitiré que le hagan algo a esta isla, es la isla de mis padres.

Piers: Pues, veámoslo, el enemigo ya está aquí.

Tew "Rey del Mar" 17.000.000 de berris.

Tew: Así que ya te encontré. ¿Eres el capitán de los Dragones Negros, verdad?

Piers: Así es, tú debes ser "El Rey del Mar"

Uddo: Basta de charlas, tu, maldito, vete de esta isla.

Tew: ¿Tú me echarás?

Uddo: ¡Claro! ¡**Headscissors takedown**!

Uddo salta hacia Tew, toma la su cabeza entre sus piernas y lo lanza con fuerza hacia el suelo.

Uddo: ¡Vete de esta isla!

Piers: Miren nada más, si que sabia pelear.

Tew se levanta del suelo.

Tew: Muy bien, ahora me toca. ¡**Strong Arm**! (Brazo fuerte)

Tew se lanza hacia Uddo, impacta su brazo en su cuello.

Tew: Decepcionante.

Uddo se levanta del suelo.

Uddo: ¡¿Eso es todo!?

Piers: Uddo, es suficiente, regresa con Laila y Bone, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Uddo: Pero…

Piers: ¡Rapido!

Uddo: Ok, pero cuídate, este hombre es muy fuerte.

Uddo corre hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Tew: ¿Pelearas tu solo?

Piers: Si, es mi deber como capitán. Pero, no aquí, no quiero destruir la ciudad.

Tew: Como quieras, el resultado será el mismo.

Costa de Isla Gray.

Tew: ¿Está bien aquí?

Piers: Si, ahora podremos pelear sin complicaciones.

Tew: Ah! Una cosa, envié a mis hombres a la ciudad antes de que no encontráramos, ya deben estar con tus amigos.

Piers: Maldito. Entonces de derrotare e iré a ayudarlos.

Tew: Veamos que puedes hacer. **¡Strong Arm!**

Impacta su brazo en el cuello de Piers.

Tew: Tengo una duda, podrías haber evitado mi ataque, pero lo recibiste de lleno ¿Por qué no lo evitaste?

Piers se levanta del suelo.

Piers: Mido tu fuerza, así podre calcular la fuerza que necesito para derrotarte.

Tew: Niño insolente, ni siquiera use la mitad de mi fuerza.

Piers: Haaaa, era obvio, seria decepcionante que un golpe así llevara toda tu fuerza.

Tew: ¡Ya me hartaste!

Levanta su brazo y el rey del mar sale del océano.

Piers: ¡Vaya pedazo de pez!

Tew: Es mi mascota, obedece todo lo que le ordeno. ¿Ese de allí es tu barco? Vamos, destrúyelo.

El rey del mar con su cola destruye parte del barco.

Piers: ¡Oye! ¡Deja mi barco en paz!

Piers salta hacia el rey del mar.

Piers: **¡Dragon Claw: Coup!**

Piers golpea la cabeza del rey marino, pero este lo coge con la boca tras el golpe.

Tew: Tragalo.

El rey del mar traga a Piers.

Tew: Una molestia menos ¿Cuándo duraran sus subordinados?

Tew avanza hacia la ciudad.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8: Proteger.

Casa de Marty. Lado de Laila y Bone.

Marty: ¡Fuera de la ciudad malditos!

Read, sub-capitán de Tew: Pobre imbécil, si no tienes la fuerza para respaldar tus amenazas, eres una mierda.  
**Bloody Spear**.

Read con su lanza atraviesa el cuerpo de Marty.

Lucy: ¡Hermano!

Read: Descuida, ahora será tu turno.** Bloody Sp**…

Bone: **¡Hone Yari!**

Bone de su brazo crea una lanza de huesos, con la cual bloquea el Bloody Spear de Read. 

Read: ¡Un usuario de akuma no mi!

Laila: ¡Bone, yo peleare!

Bone: ¡No! Piers me dijo que los protegiera.

Read: Entonces, veamos que tan dura es esta lanza.

Read toma la lanza de Bone con las manos y la rompe.

Bone: ¡Ahhhhhh!

Laila: Bone, ¡¿qué te pasa?!

Bone: ¡Si se rompe el arma que creo con mis huesos, yo recibo el dolor!

Read empieza a pisar los trozos de hueso que quedan.

Read: ¡Que divertido! Sufre maldito niño.

Laila: ¡**Colibri Picket**!

Laila ataca a Read con su espada, el objetivo es perforar su estomago con un solo corte, pero Read detiene la   
espada con su lanza, pero la lanza sale volando por el choque.

Read: Eres fuerte, pero si no me hubiera contenido, el resultado hubiera sido otro.

Laila: ¡Pelea conmigo seriamente!

Read: ¡Eso hare! ¡**Spear Fist**!

Read con su puño emula una lanza y la dirige hacia Laila. Pero antes del golpe, recibe una patada en el cuello.

Uddo:** Kick in the neck.**

Read sale volando hacia la muralla de la casa.

Uddo: ¿Está bien, bella dama? ¿Y tú, niño?

Laila: ¡No interrumpas mi pelea!

Bone: No era necesario, pero gracias.

Uddo: Lo siento, hermosa, pero no puedo ver como atacan a una mujer, ni tampoco a un niño, por muy fuertes que sean.

Read sale de los escombros.

Read: Tú serás el primero en morir a manos de Read "La lanza"

Uddo: Los dos estamos desarmados, así se pelea. Ven.

Read: **¡Spear Fist**!

Uddo: ¡**Uppercut**!

Uddo bloquea la Spear Fist con un golpe vertical.

Marty se levanta del suelo

Lucy: ¡Marty, estas bien!

Marty: No alcanzo a dañarme de seriedad.

Lucy: ¡Me alegro tanto!

Marty: Pero, este monstruo está peleando con otro monstruo. Uddo es realmente fuerte.

Laila: Debo admitir que es verdad.

Bone: Me gustaría ser así de fuerte.

Uddo: ¡Vamos! Debes darlo todo para derrotarme.

Read: Insolente, ¡no te burles de mí! ¡**Bone Breaker**!

El brazo de Read impacta en el pecho de Uddo, rompiéndole unas costillas.

Uddo: Eso dolio, pero… caíste.

Uddo atrapa el brazo de Read con sus brazos.

Read: ¡Atrapaste mi brazo aprovechando el golpe que te di en las costillas!

Uddo: Bingo, **Uppercut**.

Uddo rompe el brazo de Read.

Uddo: **Vertical suplex**.

Uddo aplica un suplex a Read, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. 

Bone: Lo derroto, que fuerza.

Uddo: Así se pelea de verdad, niño.

Laila: Eres bueno de verdad, ya veo porque Piers se fijo en ti.

Uddo: Gracias bella damisela, ¿le gustaría tocar estos músculos?

Bone: ¿Y Piers?

Uddo: Me ordeno regresar con ustedes.

De repente, una muralla de la casa cae.

Tew: Así que derrotaron a Read, bien, ahora seré yo su oponente.

Costa de Isla Gray.

El rey marino cae desmayado. Piers sale de su boca.

Piers: Siento quemarte por dentro, pero no puedo perder más tiempo.

Piers corre hacia la ciudad, pero unos piratas le obstaculizan el paso. 

Pirata: ¡Te mataremos aquí mismo!

Piers: Así que ustedes son los matones de Tew, pues ¡**Dragon Heart**!

Piers los quema con su aliento de fuego y continúa con su camino.

Piers: Debo darme prisa, ese maldito es fuerte, se que Laila se las arreglaría, pero no sería correcto dejarte todo el trabajo, yo también me quiero divertir, además, entrenare a Bone personalmente, ¡debo lucirme para que resulte! ¡Jajajajajajaja!

Piers se dirige a toda velocidad hacia el centro…


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9: Requisitos del buen combatiente.

Casa de Marty. Lado de Laila. Bone y Uddo.

Tew: Vamos, ¿acaso no pueden hacer nada si su capitán?

Golpea a Bone en el estomago.

Bone: N..no necesitamos a Piers para derrotarte.

Laila: **Kikkufuramenko.**

Laila patea la cabeza de Tew.

Tew: Nada mal, eres igual de fuerte que el otro imbécil, pero, yo lo soy más.

Uddo: ¡Toma esto! ¡**Stunner**!

Uddo toma el cuello de Tew y lo impacta contra su hombro.

Tew se levanta y golpea a Uddo en la cabeza.

Tew: Quédate así un rato.

Bone: ¡Maldito!

Bone da puñetazos a Tew en el estomago, pero este ni se inmuta.

Tew: ¡No eres más que una mierda con akuma! En una pelea, la fuerza es lo más importante, si no tienes la fuerza  
necesaria, morirás antes de darte cuenta.

Tew patea el estomago de Bone, posteriormente lo arroja hacia una pared.

Laila: Solo quedo yo, ¡**Hitsūna harukon**!

Laila salta sus dos espadas en el hombro derecho de Tew.

Tew: Y tu sin tus espadas tampoco haces mucho.

Tew la toma de una pierna y la impacta contra el suelo. Laila se levanta.

Laila: Es muy fuerte, pero no me puedo rendir.

Bone y Uddo se levantan.

Bone: ¿¡Eso es todo!?

Uddo: ¡No dejare que la bella dama pelee sola!

Tew: Ninguno de los dos tiene lo que basta para derrotarme.

Alguien toca la espalda de Tew.

Piers: Oh, lo siento, llegue un poco tarde.

Le da un puñetazo muy fuerte en la cara, manda a volar a Tew por los aires.

Piers: Lo hicieron bien chicos. Perdónenme por la tardanza. Yo me encargare de este bastardo. Bone, observa bien  
esto y después dime a la conclusión a la que llegaste. Laila, digna sub-capitana, ahora me toca mi jugar con él. Uddo, te quiero en mi tripulación cuando esto acabe.

Tew: ¡Niño insolente! ¿Tienes ideas de a que te enfrentas? Mi familia es el grupo de pirata que causas estragos en  
el East Blue, si tocas a uno de nosotros, otro vendrá, y otro, y otro. No dejaran de venir hasta tenerte muerto.

Piers: Entonces los derrotare a todos.

Tew: Eres un pobre imbécil, ¿sabes? El líder de esta familia de piratas es un Ouka Shichibukai.

Piers: Entonces ese Shichibukai será el primero a quien derrote.

Tew: ¡**Strong Arm**!

Tew impacta su brazo en el estomago de Piers.

Tew: Posees una zoan mitológica, ¿por qué no la usas para pelear conmigo?

Piers: No la necesito. ¿Sabes por qué? Cumplo con los cinco requisitos para ser un buen combatiente. Fuerza, la  
capacidad de dar un buen golpe.

Piers golpea la cara de Tew, azotándolo contra el suelo. 

Piers: Resistencia, resistir los golpes con casi ausencia de dolor.

Tew se levanta del suelo.

Tew: **¡Tacke Sea King!**

Tew corre hacia Piers, lo taclea fuertemente y lo estampa contra una pared. Piers regresa rápidamente al combate.

Piers: Velocidad, moverte lo más rápido posible y esquivar golpes.

Piers corre hacia Tew, este reacciona con un puñetazo pero Piers lo esquiva fácilmente.

Tew: P..pero. ¿Cómo?

Piers: Inteligencia, debilitar mentalmente al contrincante mostrándole la superioridad.

Tew tiembla de temor.

Tew: ¡No puedo moverme!

Piers: Y espíritu, algo por que luchar. Bone, encontraremos a tu madre, ni importa cuánto nos tardemos.

Bone: ¡sí!

Piers: Laila, tu puedes cumplir tu objetivo, no dudes ni por un segundo.

Laila: Roger.

Piers: Uddo, ¡encontremos juntos el Yggdrasil!

Uddo: ¡Si mi capitán!

Piers: Acabemos con esto, Tew.

Tew está paralizado por el miedo. 

Piers: **Double Dragon Claw.**

Piers transforma sus dos manos en garras de dragón, con ellas golpea constantemente a Tew, dejándolo   
prácticamente molido en el suelo.

Piers: Esas son los cinco requisitos del buen combatiente. Créditos a Smoker.

Piers cae al suelo exhausto.

Piers: Eso fue agotador.

Bone: Piers es genial.

Laila: Claro, el encontrara el One Piece.

Uddo: Solo alguien como él puede tener tanta diferencia de poder conmigo.

Marty y Lucy salen de su escondite.

Marty: ¿Viste eso? Es un monstruo.

Lucy: S..si.

Lucy y Marty se acercan a los chicos.

Lucy: ¿Cómo podemos pagarle todo lo que hicieron?

Marty: Haremos lo que sea para pagarles, piratas Dragón Negro.

Piers: Pues, para empezar, podrían darnos comida, estoy hambriento.

Todos ríen

Marty: ¡Pues, haremos una fiesta para los salvadores de Isla Gray!

Esa misma noche todos los ciudadanos se reúnen para celebrar a sus héroes.

Piers: Uddo, ¿entonces te unirás a mí, verdad?

Uddo: Si, quiero viajar con ustedes. Y, aquí entre nos, así tendré más cerca a la bella señorita.

Piers: ¡Eres un pillo! Jajajajajaja Mañana te hare la marca de la tripulación.

Bone y Laila charlan en la mesa.

Laila: Debo pedirte disculpas.

Bone: No es necesario señorita Laila, comprendo bien.

Laila: Entonces, ¿ya te unirás a nosotros?

Bone: No señorita, estas cosas no son lo mío.

Laila: Pues lo hiciste muy bien contra Read.

Bone: Nah, usted es más fuerte que yo, también Piers y Uddo.

Laila: Pues, puede que no sea tan así.

Bone: ¿eh?

Laila: Me tengo que ir, iré a bañarme, me siento un poco cansada.

Laila se va.

Piers. ¡Hey, Bone, ven, junta de chicos!

Bone llega donde están Uddo y Piers.

Piers: ¿A dónde iba Laila?

Bone: A tomar un baño.

Piers: De repente me siento algo sucio ¿tú qué opinas, Uddo?

Uddo: Me siento exactamente igual, capitán.

Piers: Vamos Bone, tomemos un baño.

Llegan al barco de los Dragones Negros.

Uddo: Este barco está muy dañado.

Piers: Lo daño la mascota de Tew. Pero tendremos comida de sobra.

Bone mira al rey marino quemado en el suelo.

Bone: Que horrible.

Los tres entran al baño.

Bone: ¿Hay agua caliente?

Piers: Jajajajajajaja

Uddo: Miren nada mas, un agujero en la madera que separa los baños, sería una lástima si alguien espiara por allí.

Piers: Soy el capitán, déjame a mi primero. Miren nada mas, no hay nadie.

Uddo: Lastima.

Piers: Vámonos, Bone, mira si quieres, siento un corazón asesino acercándose.

Bone mira por el agujero. Piers y Uddo salen corriendo del lugar.

Bone: No hay nada, ¿que se supone que debo mirar?

Bone siente un escalofrió que recorre su cuerpo.

Laila: Mocoso pervertido.

Piers y Uddo caminan por la playa.

Uddo: ¿No crees que fue un poco cruel?

Piers: Nah, además, el quería saber lo que significaba "pervertido".

Uddo: Bueno…

Bone es lanzado desde el barco, esta todo moreteado.

Piers: ¿Satisfecho?

Bone: …

Uddo: ¿Cuál es el siguiente destino? Tripulación.

Piers: Pues donde el agua y el viento nos lleven, carpintero Uddo.

Uddo: Esto será divertido.


End file.
